1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus for image blur prevention, which is used in an image blur prevention apparatus for preventing an image blur generated due to, e.g., a camera shake.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 23 illustrates a conventional anti-vibration apparatus in which vibration sensors 4 and 5 for detecting the camera shake amount of a photographer are incorporated in an exchangeable lens 8, and a correction optical system 9 which is arranged in front of a photographing optical system 10 or uses some lenses in the optical system 10 is driven on the basis of the outputs from these sensors.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-248136 discloses an image blur prevention system in which a camera has vibration sensors, an exchangeable lens has an image blur correction optical system, and blurred images in the yaw and pitch directions are transferred from the camera to the exchangeable lens via two different data signal lines.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, two signal lines must be arranged between the camera and the lens to achieve one function, i.e., the image blur prevention function.
When a normal exchangeable lens having no image blur correction optical system is attached to a camera having vibration sensors, if the camera has no means for discriminating this state, an image blur detection signal is wastefully transferred to the exchangeable lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,376 discloses a technique for time-divisionally performing image blur prevention operations in two directions by a single control means.